Episode 23 (Memoria's Call)
<< Episode 22 Episode 24 >> Episode N°23 – Memoria's Call Your many adventures in the world of Eldarya brought you to a strange island called Memoria. Since then, it has haunted you… as if you were linked to one another. However, you still have things to resolve at HQ before you can discover Memoria’s secrets! Summary Returning from the mission, we meet Twylda who gets angry at Marie-Anne and tries to kill her. The guardian manages to stop her and convinces her that this is not the right solution and Twylda faints. She is taken to the infirmary where she is taken care of by Valarian. Ewelein joins us and then tells us that Twylda has had a heart attack. We then join Miiko and the others at the Crystal Room to explain our mission, the manifestation of our powers and the fate of Marie-Anne. We then have a conversation with the boys who shows us their support and then we go to sleep with our boyfriend. Our night is interrupted for different reasons according to our friend, then we go back to bed. The next day we decide to go to train, we can choose between Caméria and Jamon . After the training we rest a little, we meet Purriry who sells us the Wind Traveler outfit and then we go to the crystal room for the meeting. At the meeting we learn that Miiko decided that Marie-Anne will not be executed and that she must have ingested pieces of crystal, but also that she injected the blood of faerie she was purifying in order to recover that good maana following with the help of a mentor. We learn then that Ykhar leaves with Huang Hua at the Fuenghuangs. We then seek Ykhar and Huang Hua to say goodbye before their departure, we learn then that Chrome goes with them too, we accompany them to the front door to say goodbye. As we head back to the headquarters, we come across a familiar resembling a snake that turns out to be Miiko's, he gives us a note from Miiko asking us to join her in the forest. Once she meets her, she makes sure that we are alone and explains that we are the only person she trusts because of our relationship with the Oracle. She tells us that she does not trust anyone and is convinced of the existence of a daemon conspiring against the custody and being responsible for all recent misfortunes, hiding her nature through an incantation. We deduce from this that he does not act alone and that there are thus several traitors within the guard. Miiko then asks us to be wary of everyone, even our boyfriend. Then we decide to accept being her eyes and ears and not talking to anyone. Returning to HQ the Oracle appears before us while we try to join the boys. It tells us to move away from the daemon, but as we try to get closer to the Oracle, the daemon prevents us. By trying to touch it we are projected to Memoria where time is frozen. While looking for someone on the island we come across the Oracle once at the temple, as well as on the daemon and a dragon who began to fight, the Oracle then tells us to find the dragons and then drops from the cliff. We then wake up at the headquarters and we are taken to the infirmary where we explain our vision to the boys and Ewelein, Miiko joins us and we explain it to her. They begin to hypothesize that we have blood of dragons. We decide to leave for Memoria once we rest. We decide to see our boyfriend with whom we spend the evening. We then embody Leiftan who joined Ashkore cherry, we learn that Ykhar and Enthraa are traitors and therefore on their side, however it is implied that blackmail is done to Ykhar thanks to Marie-Anne but that it may not not enough and she ends up talking away from Leiftan. We also learn that Ashkore and Valkyon have dragon blood. The next day we help Keroshane to collect signatures for a project. We then go to the beach to join everyone before we leave. We have a conversation with Miiko who explains her doubts about Ykhar and Huang Hua, because the theft of objects stopped after their departure, we then join again the others who start to make assumptions about our possible origins. You can choose to stay with them or go to bed; if we go to bed we can meet a new pet, the Lapy , then we go back to bed with our boyfriend. Arrived at Memoria, we see forms that disappear quickly, Ewelein therefore decides to examine us and finds that we are dehydrated, we visit the island entirely to try to feel something, in vain, we return to the camp. When night falls, we have a vision again, and we return to the temple where we fall back on the Oracle, the dragon appeared before us, approaching it we touch and a warm aura surrounded us. He read our minds and tells us that we were neither the incarnation of the Oracle nor a dragon and then disappeared quickly before we could say what we are. When the daemon appeared, the Oracle tells us to leave because it is dangerous, and we fall into the void. When we wake up, we only see darkness, and the dragon reappears, telling us that we have only one trial left. We then wake up at the temple and we learn that we fell from the cliff that we disappeared during 3 days during our vision. Ewelein insists that we come back, but we refuse. We go back to the temple with our boyfriend and the dragon reappears and speaks again of our last test, he asks us to find the eye of the dragon. Outfit Tenueep23-5c2f169526a39.png Equipment ((Coming soon)) Quest Items ((Coming soon)) Hidden Items ((Coming soon)) Illustrations 23-ez.jpg 23-Leiftan.jpg 23-Nev.png 23-valkyon.jpg Trivia *Our character can now reach level 25. **2 new exploration sites: Yang rice paddy and Yin rice paddy . *We learn in the episode that Ykhar and Enthraa are on the side of Leiftan and Ashkore . *We learn in the episode that Lance and Valkyon are dragons. *We learn in the episode that we are neither a dragon nor the incarnation of the Oracle. Official Episode Guide Episode Guide ---- The official guide for this episode has not been posted to the forums yet. We apologize for any inconveniences. ---- It’s on that note that this journal entry ends. See you next time in Episode #! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- Guardian ---- 'Nevra' ---- 'Ezarel' ---- 'Valkyon' ---- 'Leiftan' ---- Keroshane ---- 'Alajea' ---- 'Ykhar' ---- 'Ewelein' ---- 'Cameria' ---- 'Miiko' ---- 'Chrome' ---- 'Karenn' ---- 'Huang Hua' ---- 'Jamon' ---- 'Karuto' ---- 'Cryllis' ---- 'Feng Zifu' ---- 'Ashkore' ---- 'Mery' ---- 'Purrekos' ---- 'Kappa' ---- 'Master Kappa' Category:Index Category:Episode